A Love Betrayed, A Beast Awakened!
by MC the Midget Dragon
Summary: After Bloom Catches Sky cheating with another girl, she turns into a vicious Dragon! can her friends stop her before Sky gets incenorated?


**MC: hey guys and gals, i know i haven't been active lately, but a lot of stuff has happened and my writer's block isn't helping.**

 **Bloom: why...**

 **MC The Midget Dragon Presents:**

 **"A Love Betrayed, A Beast Awakened!"**

 **(i do not own Winx Club, wish i did though!)**

it was a gloomy day at Alfea, most of the teachers were on strike, thus many of the students were given the day off from classes.

Bloom was one of those many, but she was not in a good mood.

it had been 3 and a half months since she and Sky talked, or even called each other, Bloom being an understanding person decided to give Sky his space.

But Flora, her friend was an even more understanding person...

"Bloom, somthing's not right, 3 and a half months of dead silence is long enough!" Flora yelled.

"oh Flora, i know, but i told Sky i would leave him be." Bloom spoke.

"you didn't say **I** would leave him be..." Flora said as she transformed and flew off, smartphone in hand.

as Flora flew to Red Fountain, she made her way to Timmy's room.

"Timmy?" she squeaked.

the four-eyed specialist walked over to the fairy of nature.

"thank god, you got here, it's Sky, isn't it?" he asked.

Flora nodded.

"Knew it! listen, Sky has made 12 trips to Earth, and every time he came back, he would mention some girl named "Short Fuse"

"what kind of girl name is Short Fuse?" asked Flora.

"i dunno, but she's in Sky's Room right now!" said Timmy.

"Short Fuse huh, if Bloom sees this, she's gonna **blow** a fuse!" said Flora as she made her way upward.

she fluttered upwards to Sky's window, and what she saw would shatter the Dragon Fairy's heart.

a young girl, about Bloom's age wearing tan skintight jeans, a black t-shirt with paint splatters, and open-toed sandals, her blonde hair in dreadlocks with pink highlights, was working on a potter's wheel, it was obvious she was making a clay pot.

but take a wild guess who the hell was cuddling her...

"SKY!" Flora squeaked.

the two stopped what they were doing 2 secconds too late as Flora snapped the pic of the two of them...3 times!

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself..." said Flora in her motherly tone.

"Look Flora, Bloom doesen't need to know about this!" Sky demanded.

"i think she does..." said Flora as she flew away.

"Fuck..." said Sky.

"What's the big deal, now you and i can be toghether in public Babe," Short Fuse said in a Broklyn style accent.

"you don't know Bloom, when she gets hurt, she gets angry, and when she gets angry, things get...destructive..." Sky said.

By the time Flora got back, Bloom had left, but Techna, Musa, Stella and Aisha were there.

Techna explained that Bloom had gone to clear her head.

Flora then showed the girls the picture.

Stella was furious, Musa was pissed, Techna looked shocked, and Aisha was disgusted.

"That...Cheating...Bastard!" yelled Stella.

"this is gonna split Bloom's heart in two!" said Musa.

"hmmph! i always knew Sky had no self control." spoke Techna.

Just then, Bloom walked back in, and she was feeling a bit more positive.

that positivity would not last long...

with a heavy heart, Flora showed Bloom the picture.

she fell to her knees, tears starting to well in her eyes.

"i...want to hear this from Sky." she said softly as she transformed and flew to Red Fountain, Flora close behind her.

Unfortunatly for Bloom, Sky and Short Fuse was still in his room.

"Thanks for helping me with my art project sweetie." Short Fuse said.

"No problem, but you may want to leave before Bloom gets here, otherwise it may be a problem." explained Sky.

Just then, Short Fuse kissed Sky full on the lips!

 **(AN: and i mean a french Kiss!)**

"SKY!"

Sky knew that scream all too well...

it was Bloom, tears flowed from her face, Flora was with her, arms crossed with a malicious frown.

"Shit..." was all Sky could say.

in an instant, Bloom changed back to civilian form and fell to the ground!

Luckly, Flora managed to catch her and gently placed her on the soft grass.

Sky and Short Fuse ran down to see if she was ok, but the instant he did, a wall of vines blocked his way.

"I think you did enough damage..." said Flora with alomst a snarl.

"Flora...this isn't how i wanted it to end..." explained Sky.

"but you wanted it to end, you made that pretty clear, 3 and a half months, that's how long she's waited, and this is what she finds, a untrue bastard locking lips with a better set of curves!" Flora said, "i really hope she was worth the betrayal Sky, i really do!"

she picked Bloom up Bridal style and flew away, Leaving Sky and Short Fuse alone.

"you did the right thing Babe, i'm sure she'll find somone new..." said Short Fuse.

"yeah...but why do i have this feeling that somthing bad is about to happen." replied Sky

later that night, Flora and the others sat around their brokenhearted friend for emotional support.

Flora sat next to Bloom the whole time, never leaving her side.

"To hell with Sky, he wasn't good enough for you anyway!" Stella spat.

"i'm sure you'll find somone new..." spoke Aisha.

"yeah, that prick didn't know how good he had it!" exclamed Musa.

Bloom wanted to smile, she wanted to beleve her friends, but Sky was everything to her, the only guy in her life that made her feel...human.

The next morning, Bloom decided to take a walk in the forest, she thought that the change of scenery would clear her head.

...until she found the spot where she had her first kiss with Sky.

it was a small clearing with a single pond, next to it was a large tree, and carved on that tree was:

Sk + BL 4-ever!

Bloom's eyes suddenly turned red with fury!

"BULLSHIT!" She screamed as she fired a blast of flames, incinerating the tree within moments.

she fell to her knees and approached the pond, she stared at her reflection and screamed into the sky!

however, this was not a scream, more like...a Roar!

She doubled over in pain as she began to change...but this was not like her usaul transformation.

"What's...wrong...with me?"

her dainty human hands, grew into monstrous scaled claws!

"Feeling...strange..."

a long, red, scaly tail grew from her backside, as her shoes bursted open, revealing powerfuly sharp talons.

"thoughts...Cloudy...Can't think straight..."

her body grew, tearing at her favorite shirt and jeans, revealing a reptillian body riddled with bright, crimson scales and pitch black spikes!

"images of Sky, forming in my brain...Why?"

she fell to all fours as her neck stretched to almost serpentine lengh, her face stretched into a reptile muzzle as her hair receeded into her head.

"Sky...Sky...Must...Kill...SKY!

as the final nail in the coffin, both her head and mouth ached as her teeth sharpend into fangs and her skull sprouted pitch black horns, her voice no longer high and feminine, but low and beast-like.

"Sky...must...die!"

As the beast stood to her full height, it stared at Red Fountain, it's mission was clear, Sky must die...

Bloom was gone, in her place stood a towering Dragon, born of a broken heart and fuled by Rage!

 **Back at Alfea...**

The girls were worried, Bloom had not returned from her walk, and it was almost nightfall.

just then the TV turned on:

 **"THIS JUST IN! A MOSTROUS DRAGON IS ATTACKING THE RED FOUNTAIN SCHOOL, ALTHOUGH IT IS CAUSING WIDESPREAD DESTRUCTION, IT SEEMS TO BE LOOKING FOR SOMTHING!"**

"You don't think?" asked Musa.

"it has to be her...Bloom!" said Techna.

"Sky's Betrayal must have unleashed the full power of the Dragon Flame, releasing Bloom's inner Dragon!" explained Flora, "if that's the case, if we don't stop her soon, we may lose Bloom to the beast within!"

without a moment to lose, the girls transformed and went to stop their friend.

...Little do they know, a certain teacher was listening.

"hell hath no fury like a woman scorned..."

 **At Red Fountain...**

the Specialist and Winx tried to calm Bloom down.

"Bloom! it's us! your friends! i know you're upset, but don't take it out on the rest of the world!" said Flora.

the dragon that was once Bloom let out a low growl.

"Sky...Sky...Bloom...Kill...Sky!" was all it said.

as if on cue, Sky had just arrived after evacuating the faculty.

Flora saw him, flew to him, Grabbed him by the collar, and dragged him to his Ex-girlfriend turned monster.

"you see this Sky? this is YOUR fault!" screamed Flora, "you broke Bloom's heart and now she going to break all of Red Fountain!"

"I...Did this?" said Sky.

as he saw the towering beast that was once his girlfriend. he nearly pissed himself.

with great speed, he bolted and jumped the fence, only to be stopped by Techna's magic.

"oh no you don't, you are going to stay and behold the concequences of your betrayal!" she spat.

"i have half a mind to let Bloon eat you!" said Stella.

"STOP!"

the group turned to find Ms. Faragonda standing before them.

"you have no right..." she spoke softly, "you five have done well and managed to evacuate Red Fountain, but this is no longer your fight, it is mine, release Sky, and no matter what, do not attack or intervene, understood?"

the girls nodded and let Sky go...

Faragonda turned to her student turned Dragon.

"Bloom, if there is a shread of the real you within that beast, show me." she said.

Within moments the dragon's burning red eyes reverted to Bloom's blue eyes.

"Ms...F...Faragonda?" the beast said.

"i'm here child, i know you don't want to harm Sky, you just want to know why?" she said.

the dragon nodded as she knelt down to meet her Teacher's gaze.

Faragonda then turned to Sky, "Tell her, if you value your life, tell her why you betrayed her love."

"i was scared...after the event with Dark Bloom, i just wanted a normal girlfriend, then, during my trip to earth, i met a Artist named Short Fuse, she was cute, spunky, and most of all..Normal." Sky explained, "i didn't have the guts to break up with Bloom, so i dated Short Fuse in secret..."

"Oh...that is sick Bro..." said Riven, "Even for me."

the dragon know as Bloom heard all of this and hot tears flowed from her eyes.

"i'm a...monster..."

within moments Bloom's human reason began to return, as it did the dragon began to shrink, it's scales reverting to soft human skin.

after 2 minutes, the fragle form of Bloom could be seen, she was half naked, save for her jeans.

her friends rushed to her side, Flora bringing Bloom some spare clothes.

"just take me home..." said Bloom.

the girls understood and walked her back to Alfea, leaving Faragonda and Sky.

"All of this could have been avoided if you had just told Bloom the truth, or better yet, find ways to help her control the gret power she posesses." Faragonda said sternly.

and with that she walked away, leaving a Stunned Sky, his friends, and a toasted Red Fountain...

THE END...for now.

 **MC: this i think was one of my better works, anyway if you think this the end of it, you are sadly mistaken.**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
